AntiSocial
by NiennaAngel
Summary: RayxClaude. Ray decides to make a move after Claude causes a change in his morning routine. Number 2 in the Illogical Love series


Okay. I want to send a big thanks to Nezrin for giving me the idea for this one shot and the others that will be related to it. This is based off of what was said in "Illogical Love" although it's completely seperate. Does that make sense? Oh well. Anyway, this is how Ray and Claude got together. I hope you enjoy this enough to take the time and review.

* * *

Ray was walking through the villa where the entire BBA was on vacation. It had been organized, and paid for, by the Majestics in a show of generosity. He had just woken up and was in desperate need of his morning tea before he could be even remotely social with other people. His friends often laughed at his inability to answer even the simplest of questions, such as "what is your name," first thing in the morning. Ray frowned when he saw the tea pot already heating on the stovetop when he walked into the kitchen. He had no clue who would have started the pot for him since he hadn't seen anyone yet that morning. Shrugging it off he went to find a mug and tea bag only to find his favorite mug sitting on the counter with a bag of his favorite tea sitting in it waiting for the hot water. Now the tiger was thoroughly confused as to what was going on. He briefly considered pinching himself to make sure that he was awake and not dreaming about his daily morning routine. He discarded the idea as quickly as it formed and decided that it was better to wait for the water to boil then try to figure out was going on. Sighing he let his heavy eyes drop and cover his liquid gold eyes. 

Ray's eyes snapped open when the kettle started whistling and his hand snapped out to grab it only to find that someone was already picking it up. Blinking confusedly he lifted his eyes from the kettle to the person holding it. Another series of blinks followed before his brain registered that Claude was standing in front of him filling his mug with hot water and then stirring his tea in so that it would steep faster. Ray continued to blink at the silver haired teen in front of him entirely confused. Claude didn't say anything as he took care of Ray's tea and then handed it to him. Ray nodded his thanks and walked over to the kitchen table to sit and drink his tea as he attempted to not think about what was going on before he was fully awake. Unfortunately, he failed miserably at his self-appointed task and managed to confuse himself even more than when he had first realized it was Claude that was helping him. The dual minded eagle sat across from him with a cup of tea in his hands and smiled softly at the tiger. The actions only served to further confuse Ray's sleep muddled mind. Ray's mind finally caught up to speed with his body and he was able to formulate a question to ask the eagle. "Why did you make my tea?"

Claude laughed at the Chinese teen's confusing before responding. "I made your tea because I was up and heard you roll out of bed. I thought that since I drink tea myself in the morning that I would make you a cup as well. It wasn't hard to figure out which tea you drink since you have threats written on it. I also know that you aren't very aware of your surroundings in the morning so I thought I'd do you a favor and get everything ready for you to make your tea, but then you somehow managed to fall asleep leaning against the counter so I made your tea for you." Claude stood and walked around the table so that he could place two of his fingers under Ray's chin and force him to look up. "I was being nice. Try not to analyze it so much." The Spanish teen rinsed out his cup before placing it in the sink and leaving.

Ray watched and grinned with a predatory smiled only he could truly pull off. _So he is interested. This makes things so much easier. I think he's rooming with Aaron and since he doesn't get up until Miguel makes him Claude won't go back there. Where will my adorable eagle go if he can't hide in his room like he usually does? Yes! I know exactly where he'll be. There's that pond in the woods where the eagles are nesting. He loves to go watch them. Now all I need to do is get dressed and meet him there. This should be fun._ Ray stood, washed his mug, put it away and then returned to the room he was sharing with Max. Silently he dressed so as not to wake the sleeping blond. It was hard to stay silent as Max mumbled "I love you" in his sleep. Ray figured that he was dreaming of Tala given the massive crush the turtle had on the wolf. Ray gently pulled the covers further up over his roommate before walking out hearing a mumbled "thank you" before he closed the door. Ray couldn't help but smile. Max had become something of a little brother to the tiger and now Ray was hard pressed to find something he wasn't willing to do for the energetic blond.

Walking through the woods was easy for the Chinese teen. Growing up in White Tiger Hills had gotten him used to dealing with wildlife. He listened to the local critters scurrying out of his path as he made his way along the small dirt track that the owners of the villa had made so that their guests could get to the pond without getting lost in the thick trees. Ray emerged from the shadowy path into the bright morning sunshine of the clearing with a small smile on his face. Claude was lying on his back watching the eagles circle overhead looking quite content. The dual minded eagle clearly hadn't heard the tiger's approach and said tiger was grateful for that. Ray approached silently and stood so that his shadow crossed over Claude's line of vision. Claude's head tilted back as he tried to see who had joined him in the clearing. Realizing that Ray was standing behind him he quickly jumped to his feet and turned to face the older teen. "Ray! What are you doing here?"

Ray smiled kindly at the eagle. "I was looking for you. You mentioned to nesting eagles yesterday so I figured you might come out here to watch them since you can't hide in your room like you usually do until Aaron wakes up."

"I don't hide in my room. I'm just not one for socializing. I thought you knew that." The last statement was quieter than the first two. Ray was surprised by the disappointment that sounded in his crush's voice when he thought that Ray hadn't realized something so important about him. Ray closed the distance between them as he wrapped his arms securely around Claude's waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I knew that Claude. I was just teasing you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Claude stiffened at the whispered statements and then relaxed as he leaned into Ray's chest and sighed softly. It was a wonderful place to be and to be sure that Ray understood that Claude appreciated the hug the eagle's hands slowly raised until they were resting on the tiger's chest and his fingers curled around the fabric as he clung to his companion. Ray smiled at the action and brought one of his hands up to Claude's face to lift his face much like Claude had done to him at the breakfast table. Claude blinked curiously up at the tiger, but quickly understood what was wanted when Ray's lips gently brushed against his. The eagle slumped against Ray's chest as he returned the sweet and innocent kiss. Ray tightened the grip he had on Claude's waist as the hand he had under the eagle's chin slid to support his neck. The kiss slowly deepened as both gave into emotions they had tried to suppress for too long in the assumption that their feelings weren't reciprocated. They parted and Ray pressed a soft kiss against Claude's forehead. "Let's be anti-social for the rest of the day" Ray whispered before pressing their lips into another soft kiss that Claude found impossible to say no to, not that he wanted to.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so. It wasn't hard to write what-so-ever. I really liked this, but that could just be me. Let me know if you're interested in the oneshots for MiguelxKai, SpencerxRobert, TalaxMax and IanxKevin out of illogical love. I mentioned KennyxEmily in there, but in all honesty I can't write Kenny. For some reason I just can't make it work. I'll mention KennyxEmily in the SpencerxRobert, TalaxMax and IanxKevin since those all happen on the same night. Okay. Enough of my rambling. Please review! 


End file.
